


Vampire Advice

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [22]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter unexpectedly gets some sage advice from the strangest source...
Relationships: Peter Hale & Spike
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Vampire Advice

[ ](https://steterstan.nickpic.host/image/jtvDTc)

Peter froze as he entered the condo, his senses firing as he realised he could smell blood. Closing the door silently, he changed to his beta form and made his way carefully to his living room, listening hard for any hint as to what he was facing. 

As he came around the corner, he could see that the television in the corner of the room was on, an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians playing silently. Booted feet could be seen on his coffee table, alongside a mug of cooling blood and a packet of cigarettes. 

“SPIKE!”

“Oh, hi!” 

“What have I told you about letting yourself in and not warning me that you were here?” Peter asked, changing back to his human form and walking around the couch to face the vampire. 

“Er – oh shit, I know it was important but I gotta admit, it’s slipped my mind. How ya doing mate?” Spike jumped to his feet and pulled Peter into a hug before patting him on the back and stepping away.

“Give me back my wallet, you thieving bastard,” Peter said mildly, holding his hand out. Spike grinned and handed the wallet back before dangling Peter’s Rolex from his fingers. 

“Does that mean I can keep the watch since you didn’t notice?” Spike asked, throwing himself onto the couch.

“Only if I can keep the earring,” Peter said, holding out his hand and showing Spike the gold stud that Peter had pilfered skilfully from his ear. 

“Dammit, you always manage to one-up me!” Spike replied before swapping the Rolex for the diamond earring. “Have you seen it?”

“Seen what?” Peter said, joining Spike on the couch. He managed to ignore the fact that Spike hadn’t used a coaster for his mug of blood, or the mud-stains left on the table from his boots – but only because he knew Spike was waiting for his reaction. The vampire _lived_ to annoy people!

“My cover!” Spike said gleefully, leaning over and pulling out a magazine. Peter accepted it and looked over the cover, seeing the evidence of their team’s hard work. It was an excellent cover – they had managed to capture Spike’s playful side as well as Rupert’s only half-pretend annoyance at being shackled for the image. Spike had spent quite a lot of time ensuring that the image was authentic, which translated as him making Rupert as uncomfortable as possible with as many innuendos about bondage as he could get away with.

“Well, I haven’t read the story yet – Rupert refused to let me have an early copy, but I **have** seen the cover. The team did a good job, although I think you might have been a little heavy on the guy-liner,” Peter teased.

“Yeah, he’s been a bit of a stingy git when it comes to giving our the pre-order copies. I think it’s cos he found out Buffy didn’t read the one she gave him – pissed him off even though he knows the bint struggles to read,” Spike said, reaching for his cigarettes.

“You better not have been smoking in here!” Peter complained.

“Well, it’s not like I can pop out onto the balcony now, is it?” Spike griped although he did put the cigarettes back down. “I’m just chuffed you finally sprung for the tinted glass – you’ve got a good view in the daylight and its nice to be able to appreciate it from somewhere other than home.”

“Hmm,” Peter replied, giving Spike a considering look. “Argued with Angel again have we?”

“He’s just being a bit of a dick – it’s not my fault Rupes didn’t want to write _his_ story! I was the one who offed two Slayers back in the day – of course he wants to immortalise that!” Spike said sulkily, picking at a thread on his red shirt. 

“And just where was Cordelia while all of this was going on? I thought she was keeping you on the straight and narrow?” Peter asked, knowing that there had to be a reason why the strong-willed woman hadn’t stopped Spike from pissing Angel off too much.

“She’d had a vision so had a headache – when she found out how much I’d annoyed him, she kicked me out and told me not to come back until I was ready to apologise,” Spike replied.

“Ah, so you’re here sulking because she didn’t automatically take your side! You know as well as I do, you choose to settle down with someone as stubborn and determined as Cordelia, and you’re going to spend a lot of nights sleeping on the couch!” Peter laughed, nudging Spike over. “Just buy her a diamond bracelet – that worked last time didn’t it?”

“OI! Last time it was my charms that got me back into her good books – had nothing to do with that bauble you made me buy her!” Knowing just how much that bauble had cost, Peter had his doubts.

“So how long are you here for?” 

“Dunno. Depends if Angel has found out what I did to his skin-care collection,” Spike replied.

“Jesus, you don’t make it easy do you?” Peter allowed his head to flop back onto the couch, closing his eyes wearily.

“What’s up with you?” Spike asked.

“Nothing – just – “

“Spit it out – it’ll be nice to hear about someone else having trouble for a change,” Spike said.

“There’s this man – boy – person – “

“Oh yes? Is it that Stiles bloke?”

“Who told you about Stiles?” Peter’s head flew up from its resting place and he pinned Spike with a glare.

“No one had to tell me. Was bloody obvious last time I visited you in the office and he turned up for some paperwork. You perked up like you’d overdosed on Viagra!”

“Fuck off!” Peter said. Spike chuckled and gave him almost a minute of peace.

“So, go on.”

“He’s invited me to a celebration – Lydia has been awarded with the Fields Medal and they’re holding a little soiree to celebrate.”

“Sounds good. So, what you so scared of?”

“That fact that he’s barely legal is the first thing that comes to mind!” Peter replied with a snort.

“Legal age in good old Blighty is 16, so you’re not gonna get much out of me on that one. What else?”

“I don’t think he’s looking for a fling, Spike,” Peter admitted.

“And is that such a bad thing? You’re getting on, mate – need someone to look after you when your wolf is old and grey!”

“Thank you – I knew I would get some sage advice from you,” Peter said sarcastically.

“Look – you and me are not the good guys. We might fight for the white hats, but under the skin we’re in it for the blood and guts and keeping our people safe, not for the good of all man-kind and all that bollocks. You’ve managed to go all legit with this magazine shit – don’t see why having someone to come home to is such a bad thing,” Spike said thoughtfully. “Having Cordelia at my back, knowing she gives a shit about me – makes life that little bit more bearable. Seems to me, instead of running away, you should be grabbing this boy with both hands. And anything else that comes up if you know what I mean!”

“People _always_ know what you mean, Spike!” Peter replied, but the vampire had given him something to think about. Why exactly was he running away from Stiles? “Apart from the publishing house, I don’t live the safest of lives, Spike. What if something happened to him because of that?”

“Boy could get knocked over crossing the street – can’t save them from life, mate. Can just make the most of what they have,” Spike replied. “Besides, something happens to him and you can just get Talia to give him the bite – there you go, all sorted.”

“And what if he doesn’t want the bite? Or it doesn’t take?”

“Seems to me, you need to be asking him all of that rather than me. I mean – if you’re interested in more than just a leg-over situation?”

“I do so hate it when you make sense – it throws my entire world off kilter!” Peter replied.

“I know – makes my skin itch when I act like a responsible adult. Let’s go get a drink – we can both behave like idiots and feel much better!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay in writing this - the migraine that threatened earlier in the week took me out of action for a few days. It's my writing day over on 1 million words on Sunday and I hope to update/add a few more to the current WiPs.
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe, kind and well  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
